The Bracelet: The Future
by IzzieGS
Summary: What happened when Phineas was in the future? You would have to read The Bracelet to understand.


The Bracelet: The Future

**Hey everyone! I was re-reading The Bracelet and decided to write this. It is was happened in the future before and during Ferb going into the past and saving Phineas.**

**I don't, nor will I ever, own any Phineas and Ferb characters.**

**Enjoy! **

I looked up from my book to see Ferb running into the room. I started smiling.

"What is it?" I asked. He nodded to the calendar. That's when it dawned on me.

"The family reunion!" I shouted jumping up. I ran into the hallway and knocked on one of the doors.

"Michael, wake up! We're having company over later!" I call into the room.

I ran into my room to get ready to see my in-laws.

The whole family was there. Linda and Lawrence were going to be a little late. Candace, Isabella, and I were sitting on the couch while our husband walked around and talked.

"Does anyone else think there is something _else_ special going on today? I mean why did we have the reunion _today_?" I asked.

"I don't think today's special." Phineas said, looking at the calendar. "July 14, 2022. Anyone have anything important happen on that date?" he asked.

Ferb freaked out. He stood up and grabbed the time travel watch we had on a stand for some reason.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Today is the day I went 20 years back in the past and rescued Phineas from dying." He explained.

Everyone looked at each other. "Go." I commanded.

Ferb came back ten minutes later with past Phineas.

"Wow. That was fast." I said, shocked.

Past Phineas looked up at me. "You knew he was saving me?" he asked.

"Phineas, I remember when this day happened for _me._" I explained to the young boy.

Alex and Sophia walked up to him. "Hi, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Alex, and this is my twin Sophia!" Alex exclaimed, to a little too excited. "She doesn't talk much."

Phineas smiled. "Kinda like Ferb." He said.

Aubrey ran up to him and hugged his leg. "Dada!" she called.

"That's our sister. Her name's Aubrey." Alex continued introducing people. "This is our family reunion!" she announced, throwing open her arms for affect.

"OK. Wait, am Aubrey's dad or something?" past Phineas asked, confused.

"Yes, yes you are." Present Phineas walked in. "Aubrey!" she turned around and started running to him. Half-way through she turned around and saw past Phineas. She looked between the two Phineas' and then decided to go with Isabella.

"Momma!" She shouted when she couldn't get on top of the couch. Isabella reached down and picked her up.

Past Phineas stared at her. "Izzie and I get married?" he asked.

"Yep." I said, cool. Everyone from my time stared at me. "What? Isabella already knows." I say, still cool.

Everyone including past Phineas changed their attention to Isabella. "It was either him or Ferb. But Ferb ended up with Bella so I'm pretty sure that chance is out."

"Ferb ends up with whom?" Past Phineas asked.

I looked right in his eyes. "Don't mention that. _Ever._ We haven't started dating on the say you fell." I threaten. Phineas gulped and nodded. "Good. Now who wants to have a party?" I asked.

Ferb looked at me slightly harder. I realized something. "MICHAEL EDWARD FLETCHER! GET UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE PARTY!" I shouted down the hall. Ferb stared at me.

"I was too lazy to go get him." I said.

I suddenly heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall. "Look out for the—"I started warning him, but it was too late. He tripped and flipped into the room. "Step." I finished.

Alex started laughing. "Hey Mick, finally feel like waking up?" She was the only one who called Michael Mick. Not that we cared. We wanted people to know our son's _full_ name.

"Quiet you!" He called quickly at his cousin. Amanda suddenly ran in.

"We didn't miss anything did we?" She asked. I suddenly realized that the Johnsons hadn't been there. I shook my head.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" she shouted.

"Yes!" Alex automatically agreed. "This one is going to be special because now my dad from the past is going play!"

"Awesome! Hi again!" Amanda welcomed.

"Hey Amanda!" Phineas called back.

"You already met him?" Alex asked.

"And Aunt Isabella and Uncle Ferb."

"Lucky."

"Let's play!" Phineas suggested.

"Amanda. Truth or Dare?" Phineas asked.

"Truth."

"I've heard Bella mention you in the DEI. How many times have you time traveled?"

Amanda opened her mouth to answer when there was a knock at the door. Alex stood up and opened it. Amanda opened her mouth again.

"Sophia! Your friend is here!" Alex called down the hall. Sophia gave me a look. I shrugged. She walked up to the door and I heard muffled voices.

I heard 'Back to his time.'

"Phineas." I said to him as Amanda tried to answer. When Phineas was down the hall she yelled at him.

"A FEW TIMES!" She shouted. I just smiled and waited. Isabella saw my face.

"What is it?" she whispered. I counted down from the three on my hands and pointed at Michael.

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" he shouted at the past me. I laughed.

Phineas looked at me and smiled. "Remember this?" he asked, amused. I nodded.

I heard the door close and as soon as it closed I realized what is said.

"Phineas Flynn." I said looking straight at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You knew Ferb and I were gonna date!" I shouted at him.

"Uhh-Oh." He took off running out the door. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote to the TV. I played a video of Aubrey falling off her bike.

"Ahh! Dada!" the tape called. Phineas ran back into the room. I looked at him smiled and gestured towards the TV. He frowned.

"I'm gonna have to mark the day I go back in time and tell myself to record Aubrey learning to ride a bike." I said, still smiling.

**Did you like? I **_**had **_**to do this. I feel accomplished tonight. I finished Twilight and wrote this. I actually might write a Twilight fan fic; after I finished all the other books. **

**I still need truths and dares for my other story.**

_**You thought I was gone.**_

_**Well I guess you were wrong.**_

'_**Cause I just wrote your new favorite song.**_

**Tell me where that was quoted from and you'll win!**

**You'll see what you win later.**

_**Carpe Diem**_

_**IzzieGS**_


End file.
